Forum:Powers Page Overhaul
So I've given my thoughts on this matter in a number of places and frankly since it's been a week, I feel more than justified in this new forum page. The "new and improved" formatting on the Powers page is something that I will never get used to and frankly I think the entire formatting, not content, needs to go back to where it came from. To this end, earlier this week, I created a new overright of the powers page, here, that returns the tables to the article. Why would we want to return to these tables? Well there are a few reasons: #Consistency. The Talents page is formatted like this, and so was the page in question before the change. #Customization. The tables and their colors can be customized to fit the particular game, and changes can be made much easier compared to the current system. #Readability. Tables like this are used for a reason, to make scrolling down the page so much easier. The current system makes it easier to get lost if scrolling down quickly, or even slowly. I'm sure I can come up with a few more, but currently can't. Anyway, the vast majority of the current system if kept and only a few small details that, IMO, don't need to be covered in the article have been removed. This is because I feel that if we cover that, we should apply a whole standard to the article and cover other things about other powers. So I'm more than willing to listen to thoughts on this. Lancer1289 06:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Voting VOTING HAS CLOSED AND THE PROPOSAL PASSES 1-0-0 For #As Proper. Lancer1289 00:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Against Comments Yeah I think the changes on the page are best, and personally I don't see how it could be improved further. Well done guys! Wish I could be involved more in this stuff though here.--Technobliterator 08:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good. I like the new tables. And you know me, I'm a sucker for consistency! :D SpartHawg948 08:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::So long as the tables fit, they're fine by me. The major differences seem to be the presence of vertical lines and the darker background for (now centered) headings; although it's generally bulkier looking. But do you want to remove any introductory paragraph? ... (addition) Although the coding for the Talents-page sort of table is somewhat messy. --AnotherRho 21:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I do not see a need to remove a paragraph that is quite informative, nor to do I see how it is messy. This formatting is easier to follow and makes the page flow better as it makes it easier to find information. So any further comments? Lancer1289 21:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::This may just be an issue on my machine, as I haven't seen this mentioned before: The tables as written appear quite ugly in both Firefox 5.0 and IE 8. The borders between cells are pure white instead of the intended grey. I actually experience this issue on the Talents page as well, so I'm thinking it's just me. At any rate, I think it's worth investigating. ::::Assuming that the rendering that I see on Chrome is correct, then I feel that this design is quite fine. -- Dammej (talk) 21:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Any further comments? I should also add that the Powers (Mass Effect 3) page would have also have to be reformatted to this system. If I see no further comments, then I plan to open voting in a few days. Lancer1289 16:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Well it's been a while and I haven't heard any comments about anything, I have since opened voting. Lancer1289 00:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Just putting another comment here for some votes. Lancer1289 05:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Just another friendly reminder. Lancer1289 00:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Well it's been a week and the proposal has passed. I would have liked more votes, but the proposal did pass nonetheless. I will now implement the overhaul and the overhaul of the Powers (Mass Effect 3) page to match standards. Lancer1289 16:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC)